dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tachibana Rintaro
Rintaro is a high school student with Henisei Tashu Ijou Syndrome (also known as Hentai Syndrome). The syndrome results in dangerous levels of stress placed on his heart when he becomes sexually aroused. In an attempt to allow Rintaro to live a normal life, his father taught him the way of Koei Sougetsu. He is the Main Protagonist of the Dragons Rioting manga series. Appearance Rintaro is a young man of average height, with the build of an expert matial artist. He has short black-spiked hair, and has bluish-gray eys. Often seen in his red coat with black linings, wearing it over a white long sleeved school uniform. As part of the uniform he also wears a black neck tie with two yellow lines, a yellow belt, black pants, and black shoes. Personality Rintaro is shown to be an extreamly calm individual, even in the presence of extreamly attractive women. When Rintaro is confronted by said woman he will employ his high level skills to remove himself from the situation. This reaction is insesified when he finds himself in the company of barely clothed women, using high level martial art techniques, often to obscure his view of exposed flesh. Rintaro has a habit of saying "Clear Mind, Silent and Serent Heart", a catch-phrase of sorts, reflecting his years spent training both his body and mind. History When Rintaro was six years old, he was diagnosed with the hentai syndrome. He was then taken by his father to the quiet shore that nobody knows, and trained in the art of Koei Sougetsu. After ten years, Rintaro finished his training and told his father that he was going to enroll in the largest all-boys high school, Nangokuren High School. Plot Abilities Rintaro is a strong and capable fighter. Rintaro has been taught the way of Koei Sougetsu by his father, and became an expert in using it. Koei Sougetsu Kogaku no Gyou (Way of the Tiger Frame) The Kogaku no Gyou is a way of the Koei Sougetsu. This way is currently unknown, but it seem that the user is capable of manipulating the ground in someway. *'Gouhou Hagan:'Rintarou slams both his palm on the ground and creates two wall made of earth. This technique was first used to block Ayane and Kyouka when he accidently step inbetween them during their fight. Jakuyoku no Gyou (Way of the Sparrow Wing) The Jakuyoku no Gyou is a way of the Koei Sougetsu. This way seems to focus on using ones hands to attack an opponent, or to evade by grabbing and hanging onto something. *'Chouyou Shishi (Crow Style Branch Keep):'Rintaro grabs onto a ledge and hold himself up with one arm. This technique was first used to escape a group of school girls that was coming at him. *'Tenpuu Gayoku (Heavenly Wind of Elegant Wings):' Rintaro grabs his opponents inbetween his index and middle finger of his right and left hand, and tosses them in a spiral-like motion. This technique also has a tendency of ripping the clothes off of the opponents. This techniques was first used during his fight with Rurina and Rumina. Rousen no Gyou (Way of the Wolf Pelt) The Rousen no Gyou is a way of the Koei Sougetsu. This way seems to focus on using ones leg to attack or evade an opponent. *'Raihyou Souku (Swift Free Run):'Rintaro runs in a swift pattern where no one sees him. This techniques was first used to get out of the classroom when class was over. *'Gansai Suida (Stone-breaking Water Drop):'Rintaro kicks water at his opponent(s) in a way that the water drops hit every vital, causing his opponent(s) not to move. This technique was first used to stop Keiko and Makoto from attacking him. *'Spider:'Rintaro hangs onto a corner of a room. This technique was first used to escape Ayane when he first woke up. Yakuto no Gyou The Yakuto no Gyou is a way of the Koei Sougetsu. This way seems to focus on enhancing the user's senses. *'Jichou Kachou:'Rintaro channels all five of his senses through his ears. This techniques was first used to locate a hidden door within the Disciplinary Squad Room. Category:Character Category:1st Year